Feeling unlocked
by Shayshay100
Summary: Ever noticed how close Tori and Andre are? Everyone else has. And finally, Tori admits it.
1. Chapter 1

"Tori, what's up with you?" Jade asks her as they sit alone at the lunch table.

"Nothing," she lies.

"You are actually causing me pain. And not the good kind," Jade states.

"Ya Jade, well you've caused me actual pain before, and not the good kind," Tori counters.

"Jeez, I've been talking to you like this for how long? And now is the time when you actually have a spine?"

"Can we just stop talking," Tori asks, just as Andre walks by, and sits next to Tori.

"Talking 'bout what?" he asks.

"Nothing." Tori says, her cheeks blushing. It takes Jade a second to notice it, and when she does, her jaw drops.

"Oh. My. God." she exclaims, as Beck comes over, and wraps his arm around Jade as he sits down.

"What's the problem?" Beck asks, staring at Jade's dropped jaw.

Tori stares at her intensely, and Jade rolls her eyes. "Nothing."

XXX

A pounding knock on the door brings Tori off the couch, and over to the door. She pulls it open, and Jade comes storming in.

"Come in," Tori says, as Jade plops herself onto the couch, and automatically stands up again.

"I know your secret!" Jade exclaims.

"My secret? What are you talking about?" Tori asks, confused, as she sits herself back down in her spot on the couch.

"You like Andre!"

"Um, Jade, I don't know how to tell you this..." Tori starts, "But of course I like Andre. He's my best friend."

"That's not what I meant. You like-like Andre."

Tori's face shows complete shock, and then she pulls Jade down on the couch, "What?!"

"You have a crush on Andre."

"Huh..."

"You have feelings for Andre."

"I heard you the first time," Tori exclaims, as she shoves her hand over jades mouth. She pulls it back violently, rubbing at it, "You bit me!"

"Don't put your hand over my mouth."

"Well, don't say it so loud."

"So you do have feelings for Andre!"

"Shhh!"

"What's the matter!?"

"I don't want anyone to know."

"Why? Wouldn't you want Andre to know?"

"No." Tori pauses, "Yes." she pauses again, "I don't know." Jade just stares at her. "I don't want it to change anything. You should know. Remember what happened when you and Beck broke up? Neither of you could date somebody else. It was always awkward between you two."

"But Tori, that would never happen to you two. Have you not noticed the chemistry between you two?"

"Jade, stop. I can't tell him. You can't tell him either." Tori stares her down, "You need to swear you won't tell. Anyone."

"Fine. But if you knew any better, you would." She gets up off the couch, and storms out, slamming the door behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

Andre leans against his locker, his forehead against the keys. Beck steps up behind him, and makes him jump by tapping him on the shoulder.

"Beck, don't scare me like that."

"A little jumpy today are we?"

"Maybe."

"Can I ask why?"

"No." Just as he says it, Tori walks by, texting someone, and he stares at her as she walks away.

"No way." Beck looks at Andre, as he faces him again.

"What?"

"You like Tori."

"Ya. She's my best friend, of course I like her."

"That's not what I meant, and you know it."

Andre looks around, and pulls Beck into the storage closet, which the last time he was in, Jade tried killing him and Tori with toilet paper. "You need to swear you won't say anything."

"So you do."

"Yes. Alright, I have feelings for Tori."

"I knew it."

"Well, it doesn't matter. She's never going to know."

"What?"

"I can never tell her. Things would never be the same between us. And if she doesn't return the feelings, I don't know what I'll do."

"But wouldn't it be worth it?" Beck asks him, "You and Tori could become a couple. You two are perfect for each other."

"Whether that's true or not, I think it's best if I stick to hanging out, writing songs, and performing with Tori." he stares at Beck, "Don't tell anyone. Especially jade. I can only imagine what she'd do with this kind of information."

"No problem. I would never expose someone else's secret." He pulls the door open, and heads to Sikowitz's class.


	3. Chapter 3

Beck walks up to Jade, and gives her a kiss, "Hey."

"Hey," Jade says half heartedly.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. Just, something someone told me." Jade explains.

"Who?"

"Tori."

"Can you say what it's about?"

"It may or may not have been about someone we know."

He leans against the wall, "Elaborate."

Jade sighs, "It's about Andre."

Beck's jaw drops, and he stares at her, "Andre?"

"Yes, why?"

"Was it also about feelings?"

Jade slams her scissor covered locker, "What?"

"Feelings. You know," Beck tries to explain, "Happy. Sad. Love. Angry."

"I know what feelings are."

"Okay, then why-"

"Why would you ask that?"

"Because, Andre may or may not have told me something about Tori, involving," he whispers, "Feelings."

"What?" They walk into the storage closet, where they can talk in private. "Andre has feelings for Tori?"

"Does Tori have feelings for Andre?"

"Yes," they answer simultaneously.

"But how can we tell them?" Jade asks, "I promised Tori I wouldn't say anything."

"I promised Andre too."

"Well, then we're just going to come up with a plan," Jade says slyly. "And I happen to have a great idea."

"Wait. Does this plan have anything to do with scissors or pain?"

"Sadly, no." they both continue to talk, as they devise a plan to get Tori and Andre to admit their feelings.


	4. Chapter 4

Tori walks down the hallway, texting Jade.

**_Tori, meet me in the storage closet. We need to talk about something._**

**_Okay, I'll be there in a second._**

She heads towards the storage closet.

_XXX_

Andre shuts his locker, as he texts Beck.

_**Andre, meet me in the storage closet. We need to talk about something.**_

_**Okay I guess. Be there in a sec.**_

He pushes his phone into his pocket, and walks over to the storage closet.

XXX

Tori hits the door at the same time as Andre, and opens it first. They slip in together, and the door unexpectantly shuts behind them. They see Jade and Beck on the outside, and hear the click of the lock.

"Jade, let me out."

"Ya Beck, open it up."

"Not until you two talk about your feelings," Jade explains.

"Who are you Oprah?" Tori asks.

"We're leaving now," Beck decides, as they walk away.

"Ugh," Tori exclaims, as she knocks her head against the door, and falls to the ground. "Wait, what did they men by feelings?"

"Um, I don't know," Andre says.

"Are you sure?"

"Maybe?"

"Well, I sort of know what they were talking about."

"You do?"

"Ya." Tori takes a deep breath, "I have feelings."

"Feelings?"

"Feelings...for...you," she stutters.

"You do?"

"Yes," she replies, as she stands up off the ground. And it all starts to flow out of her, "I've had feelings for a while. And Jade found out the other day, and I didn't want to tell you because I was scared you'd reject me." She takes a large breath, "And even if you didn't reject me, what if we broke up? Then our friendship would be ruined, and I would hate for that to happen. You're my best friend Andre, and I love spending time with you. I don't want anything to jeopardize that, even if it made me really happy, I don't know how long that would last. And if you even share those feelings. And I can't believe I'm telling you all of this but-" Andre brushes his warm lips against hers, making her stop talking. He rests his hands on her waist, and she wraps her arms around his neck. They melt together, pressing against each other. Jade and Beck stare at them through the window in the door, both their jaws dropped. Tori smiles, and as their lips pull apart, Tori keeps her arms around his neck, and he keeps his hands on her waist. Jade unlocks the door, and as soon as they hear the click, they pull apart. Andre looks at Tori, and grabbing her hand, his fingers intertwine with hers. They then leave the storage closet, and head off towards class.


End file.
